Turtles and A Hedgehog
by lucose
Summary: And now the story comes to a crappy close. Enjoy!
1. Black Lighting

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, but with all seven Chaos Emeralds IO will Rule the World! HAHAHAHAH!  
  
Black lightning  
  
Setting: Sewers of New York City, USA 8:00 AM  
  
"Boring, Boring,"Mikey said flipping through the channels.He went past cartoons, talk shows, music videos, and finally he came across a local news cast. "BORING!!!"  
  
"Wait Mikey. Leave it here for a minute." Leo said observing where the news was being braodcast from. "That's at the museum. Hey Donny," he said not turning around. "Why didn't your equipment pick that up?"  
  
"News flash, Blue Boy, he's been gone all night." Raph said.  
  
"He has? Well where is he?" Leo asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Raph said.  
  
"Donatello has been working on the battle shell." Splinter said.  
  
"I thought he would be back by now." Leo said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Oh, I thought you guys would still be asleep." Donny said after he came down the ladder. "I finally got the remote for the Battle Shell working again."  
  
They heard the news as the reporter kept bringing up the robbery that happened that night while Donny was working on his remote. "The one of a kind stone was said to be stolen by a mad man with an incredibly irritating laugh, however, the person who actually stole the stone seemed to be to fast for even the seurity cameras to catch on tape. But, as we slow the tape down it looks something like a hedge hog."  
  
"Maybe we should check this guy out. He might be dangerous." Leo said.  
  
"Yeah Leo, someone from a comic book is going to be hard to stop." Raph said as sarcasticly as possible.  
  
"Stop joking, I'm serious." Leo said.  
  
"Leonardo might be right." Splinter said.   
  
Setting: Tokyo, Japan 9:00 PM  
  
"What are you watching, Cream?" Amy said entering the room.  
  
"Gee, I don't know, I just turned it on." Cream said.   
  
She was watching an American news Report."The one of a kind stone was said to be stolen by a mad man with an incredibly irritating laugh, however, the person who actually stole the stone seemed to be to fast for even the seurity cameras to catch on tape. But, as we slow the tape down it looks something like a hedge hog."  
  
"Hey, that sounds like Dr. Eggman." Amy said. "We should probably tell Sonic."  
  
Amy went searching the house for Sonic. She found him in Chris's room playing poker. "Hey sonic, didn't you hear?"  
  
"About what?" He said as he kapt playing.  
  
"There was a robbery in America." Amy said.  
  
"Who cares? That's their problem." He responded still playing.  
  
"But Sonic, it sounded like it was Dr. Eggman." Amy cried.  
  
"Egghead, in America? That's not really his style."  
  
"But the person was after a Chaos Emerald." Amy said.  
  
"All right, I guess I'll Check it out." He said finally putting down the cards.  
  
"Thank you Sonic!" Amy said running up and hugging him.  
  
"Okay, Okay, you can get off of me now." Sonic said trying to pry her off him.  
  
"Tails," Sonic said strolling downstairs as slow as a snail. "We gotta go to America."  
  
"Why, Sonic?" Tails asked.  
  
"Amy thinks that Egghead got his hands on another Chaos Emerald."  
  
"O.K. I'll get the tornado ready right away." Tails said rushing out to the plane.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Knuckles said.  
  
"Why?" Sonic said.  
  
"Because I am."  
  
"The Tornado only has two seats in it." Sonic explained.  
  
"I said I was coming with you and that's final." Knuckles said.  
  
"Fine you can ride on the back or something." Sonic said walking out to the Tornado.  
  
Setting: Building in New York City.  
  
"Foot ninjas! Find who ever stole that stone from the musem and bring him to me." Shredder said.  
  
"Why do you care about a silly jewel, Master?" Hun asked.  
  
"That was not just any jewel, that jewel had more mystical powers than every magical japanese artifact combined." Shredder said in a slightly calmer voice. As soon as he said that, he looked up. The Foot Ninjas were already back with a stubby man who had odd eye glasses and a red mustache fighting to get free. "You are the fat oaf who pulled off the jewel hiest in less then ten minutes?"  
  
Finally getting free, the man said, "Indeed I am. And do not call me fat oaf. I am Dr. Eggman. The person who will put an end to anyone that gets in my way."  
  
"Well you can't be that good if you couldn't even elude my foot ninjas for 5 minutes. Tell me how did yu pull it off?" Shredder asked him.  
  
"Like this." Eggman whistled and a black hedgehog showed up before him. "This magnificent speciman you see before me is Shadow, the fastest creature alive. He is the one who swiped the jewel, after I told him to of course. I Created him my self.My I.Q. is over 300, after all."  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes and thought to himself, This guy must be kidding, always taking all the credit for himself.  
  
"There might be hope for you yet." Shredder said with a tiny smirk on his face.  
  
"Why of course there is! With my brain and your foot ninjas we could be ruling the world in no time flat."  
  
"I am not in this game to rule the world, I am in it to get revenge on the turtles."  
  
"Turtles, you say? My, my, won't this be fun. Hoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!" Eggman Chuckled.  
  
"If you ever laugh like that agian a shall have you eliminated." 


	2. Sonic Arrives

Disclaimer: None of these Characters are mine, but once I get those Emeralds...  
  
Sonic's Arrival  
  
Setting: Abandon street a few miles away from New York City.  
  
"Here We are guys." Tails said setting down the Tornado. "Everyone out."  
  
"Let's find this Emerald and get outta here." Knuckles said.  
  
"Hey, Knucklehead, you're the one that wanted to come." Sonic said.  
  
"Not by choice." he said under his breath.  
  
"Come on, I think we have a crime scene to check out. Hope you two can keep up." Sonic said running all over the city, looking for any museum he could find. (He didn't really know which one had been robbed.) "Guys, I found it." He said coming back in about ten minutes after he left.  
  
"You found the stone already?" Tails asked.  
  
"Hu-uh, I found the museum it was taken from. Follow me." he said jetting off once more.  
  
"This is going to be one long trip." Knukles said as he got ready to run.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" said a female voice behind him.  
  
He immediatly turned around."Rouge? Then that means..."  
  
"Yep, Dr. Eggman is here, and so is Shadow." Rouge said walking up to him. "But, that was a rather rude introduction since we haven't seen each other for so long." She walked up to him. "Now Knuckles, I'm sure I know why you came here. You don't want the Emerald at all do you? You can here to see me." She said as she kissed his cheek. "You know, Dr. E is always looking for a few good hands around the ship. not to mention, maybe you could see more of me. See ya around, Knuklehead."  
  
What he thought was a perfect moment, crushed by the last word she said to him. Knukles turned around and was quickly caught of gaurd by Sonic. "They're after you here, too, aren't they?"  
  
"NO!" he said.  
  
"Quick Sonic, They're gaining on us." Tails yelled from where he hovered.  
  
"What was your answer again?"  
  
"Shut up knucklehead!" Sonic said right before he took off again. "You better run, too."  
  
Sonic suddenly dropped out of sight. Knuckles couldn't believe his eyes at first glance. Then he realized the manhole cover was off the man hole.He thought to himself, I better go after him. he took the easy way down. (He climbed down the ladder, where as Sonic just fell.) Tails was not far behind.  
  
"Well It's settled, I'm not going up there again." Sonic said. "We better lay low for a while."  
  
Setting: about a mile away from where Sonic was.  
  
"Did you guys here anything?" Leo asked.  
  
"Did you say something Leo?" Mikey yelled over his music and putting his comic down.  
  
"Didn't hear anything Leo." Donny said concentrating on his latest invention.  
  
"Me either." Said Raph trying to perfect a 360 on his motor cycle.  
  
Setting: Back to Sonic  
  
"There is alot of noise coming from that way." Sonic pointed down the sewer. "Let's check it out." Sonic took off in that direction. Tails and knukles shrugged at eachother and ran after. Sonic came to a sudden stop in front of a rather large end of the sewer. He was shocked to see four giant turtles stopping every thing they were doing and looking up. He was even more suprised to see a giant rat not doing anything.Knukles and tails came to the same jolting stop as Sonic.  
  
"Hey, Guys look. It's a giant gerble." Rapheal said.  
  
"Hey, Guys look, it's a Giant frog." Sonic returned the insult with a smile.  
  
"What did you call me? Gerble?" Rapheal said.  
  
"Come now Rapheal, anyone can see that is plainly a hedgehog." Donny said approaching Sonic. "However, I have never seen any this big before."  
  
"Well, I've never seen toads as big as you before. Honestly, You'd think New Yorkers would have seen everything after looking at these guys." Sonic said with the smile disappearing from his face.  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Knukles added, "They are turtles not frogs."  
  
"I can see that Knucklehead." Sonic said with his arms crossed.  
  
"What's your name Gerble?" Raph asked.  
  
"It's Sonic. What's yours, toad?" Sonic asked.  
  
"It's Rapheal." the two stared at each other for about three minutes. "You look alot like that hedgehog who broke into the museum the other day. Can you prove you aren't?"  
  
"Not right now, I can't." Sonic said as his stomache started to growl. He started to stare at Leo and, with a huge smile on his face asked, "Got anything to eat?"  
  
"Not much I'm afraid. You can look in the refridgerator." Donny said.  
  
"Thanks." Sonic said heading to it.  
  
"What are you doing Don?" Raph whispered.  
  
"I got the evedence to prove that he's not the one who jacked the stone." Don whispered. "Come with me and I'll show you."  
  
"Yeah, o.k." Raph agreed to look at this so called evidence.  
  
"You got a microwave?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Why. whatcha makin'?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Chilli cheese dog." He said finally spotting the microwave in the corner.  
  
"I think I like you already." Mikey said.  
  
"See, Raph? He can't be the one who stole the stone. He is not a black hedgehog." Donny explained showing Raph a picture on the computer.  
  
"Who cares about a poorly developed photograph? The lighting was so bad on that, that I could have looked like a gerble. I'm outta here" He said as he went out of that sewer location.  
  
"So, Sonic was it?" Mikey asked. "I'm Michealangelo. Who are you friends over there?"  
  
"I'm not his friend!!!!" Knukles said.  
  
"Well, the fox is Tails, and the red guy is Knuklehead, I mean Knukles." Sonic said taking his first bite of an American Chilli Cheese Dog.  
  
"You said that on purpose!" Knukles said.  
  
"So, Who are your friends?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Brothers actually. The dude that just stormed out is the hot head. The one in the purple is Donatello. He likes well, you know, the geek things, mostly computers. And the one in the blue, He's Leonardo. But I'm still not exactly sure what he does." Mikey said.  
  
"I make the plans and you know it!" Leo yelled.  
  
"And you said the red one's the hot head?" Sonic asked.  
  
"This is the start of a B-eautiful friendship." 


	3. Rapheal's Mistake

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own the stupid characters!! (I own the cool ones. Sike!)(4 those that don't know, sike means not.)  
  
Rapheal's mistake.  
  
Setting: Foot Ninja Hideout: NYC  
  
"Hun, where is that docter Egghead?" Shredder demanded.  
  
"Shall I go get him, Master?" Hun asked.  
  
"Would you?" He siad.  
  
"Yes master." Hun walked out. He found Dr Eggman working on something that just blew up in his face."Master Shredder wants to 'talk' to you."  
  
"Tell him I'm busy." Hun came at him as if he was going to pick him up. "Allright, Allright, I'm coming. No need to get physical."  
  
"Ah, Docter Egghead." Shredder said with a smile on his face. ("A smile please tell me your kidding!! I won't do it!" Author: "Do it or you wont get payed!" Shredder "I can't get payed! this is for my community service!" Author: "Shut up and read the darn script!")  
  
"That's Eggman!" The docter yelled.  
  
"Yes, Yes, Of Course!" Shredder said. "Please sit down."  
  
"Where?" said eggman looking around at the empty floor.  
  
"On the floor of course." He said.   
  
"You expect a world renound scientist to sit on the floor?" Eggman asked.   
  
"Hun, Get the scientist a chair." Shredder said.  
  
"Yes master." Hun said leaving the room.  
  
"Now Dr Eggman, you claimed you made that Shadow fello?" Shredder asked.  
  
"Yeah! what's your point?"   
  
"Well I was just wondering if you had the technology to make..."  
  
"You want me to clone the turtles don't you?"  
  
"That is exactly what I want. I under estimamted you it appears."  
  
"Indeed. Shall I get started?"  
  
"I beleive you need their DNA before you clone them."   
  
"Indeed I do. and that is how we will start."  
  
"How will you find the turtles?"  
  
"I don't need to. Shadow will do that for me."tled and whispered in Shadows ear. Shadow took off in the other direction. "Don't worry he'll be back in a few minutes. Mwah- hoohoo hoo."  
  
"What did I tell you about that laugh?" Shredder asked.  
  
("No, you said not to laugh like I did in the first chapter, I changed the laugh.")  
  
Setting: Sewers of new York City.  
  
"So, you say you have a plane? Did you build it yourself?" Donny asked tails.  
  
"Yep. Painted it too. I could show you if you want." Tails said.  
  
"I don't like this master Splinter." Leo said as he and Master splinter stood in the corner with the most shadows.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You have Pizza Boy #1? Wow, I need that one. Mind if a read it?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Sure. Just don't get sauce on it o.k.?" Mikey said handing him the comic book.  
  
"No problem." Sonic said taking the book.  
  
Setting: in an ally in New York.  
  
"Stupid gerble." Rapheal said with his head down. He heard something behind him and quickly turned around. "Who's there?"  
  
"Ah my turtle friend. How are you this evening." Said a smooth voice stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"Your that freak that stole that stupid jewel, arentcha?" Raph said looking around. He heard something surrounding him.  
  
"Ninjas! Get him." The black hedgehog said.   
  
"Shredder's Foot Ninja's?" Raph said as they completely surrounded him.  
  
Raph was totally outnumbered 1 to well alot more. He drew his syes. "Bring it on!" He said. The ninjas all jumped on him at once. Then he bursted out and took them all on one by one. The last one he had to face fell over like a tree. "Now for the hedgehog kabob."  
  
"Come and get me, toad." He said looking at him with a deadly look.  
  
"What did you call me?" Raph asked surprized. His syes still out, the hedgehog ran strait for him. and got the sye from his left hand. "Hey give that back!"  
  
"Don't think so. You have to come and get it." The hedgehog said.  
  
"Fine by me." Raph said. He ran to where the hedgehog stood. The hedgehog slashed raph's right arm."AAHH."   
  
"That's what I came for." The hedgehog said eyeing up the blood that had just spilt onto the road.  
  
"What eva your talking about I ain't lettin' you get it without a fight." Raph said. "Now give my back me sye!"  
  
"Well I can see that you aren't going down unless I knock you out." The hedgehog said.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"wish granted." the hedgehog said. He came up behind him and hit him really hard in the back of the neck. he crashed to the ground. The unconsious Raph flinched a few times while the hedgehog got a fresh drop of blood from raph's open wound. "Here's your sye, loser."  
  
Raph woke up to find more than an inch of blood still coming from the wound. He grabbed both his syes and staggered to the nearest man hole. He went in it and fell to the ground a few feet away from the hole. Once again he got up and staggered to the lair.  
  
"Raph what happened?" Leo asked as he stumbled in.  
  
"You!" He said looking at Sonic. He ran strait toward him.  
  
"What got into you Raph?" Mikey asked trying to hold him back.  
  
"How could he? he's been here the whole night." Leo said.   
  
"Yeah, I bet that was his clone or something that attacked me in the ally with Shredder's foot ninjas." Raph said still being held back by mikey, and now Leo too.  
  
"Actually, it was." Sonic said finally getting up.  
  
"What?" Raph asked.  
  
"It's not physically impossible." Doony said.  
  
"Meanwhile, I think you should sit down. It doesn't look like your in that great of shape." Leo said.\  
  
"Hey where is thatred guy?" Raph asked looking around. 


	4. The Shadow Turtle

Disclaimer: None of these Characters are mine.  
  
((I'm sorry if I didn't capture Shadows personality, I have never had to much expirience with him.))  
  
The Shadow Turtle.  
  
Setting: New York City sewers  
  
"So, Raph, what did you say happened out there?" Mikey asked.  
  
"I didn't." Raph said looking strait ahead.  
  
"Well, tell us already." Mikey said. impatiently.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Raph said sinking farther nto his chair.  
  
"You gotta tell us otherwise we can't figure out..." Donny started.  
  
"It was that stupid hedgehog." Raph said.  
  
"We already told you, Sonic has been hear the whole time." Mikey said.  
  
"No, I mean the other one. He and Shredders foot clan attacked me in the ally while I was walking out of the movie." Raph said.  
  
"Which one did you go see? Were Bebop and Rocksteady in it?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Who?" Leo asked.  
  
"nevermind." Mikey said.  
  
"See? Didn't I tell you that they would team up?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, actually I don't think you did." Donny said.  
  
"Well I'm saying it now. Besides I think we have bigger problems then what I said. Like how we're going to stop these two."  
  
"Eggman will be easy to beat." Tails said.  
  
"Don't be so sure little buddy, with the Shredder's Foot Ninjas, almost anyone can be unstoppable." Leo said.  
  
"Oh, that sounds dangerous." Tails said. "Doesn't it Sonic? Sonic?" he had just realized that Sonic was miising along with Knukles.  
  
"We better go find them. It could be dangerous right now with those two lunitics teaming up." Leo said.  
  
"For them and us." Tails said.  
  
"What do you mean tails?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that Sonic can take care of himself, but Knukles is very gullible. Eggman could trick him again."  
  
"Again?" Leo and Donny asked. Rapheal just sat there staring into space.  
  
Setting:Foot Ninja Hideout  
  
"Well?" Shredder said getting impatient.  
  
"Well what?" Dr Eggman asked finally sitting on the chair.  
  
"Where is that hedgehog?" Shredder asked.  
  
"He should be arriving any minute now." Eggman said with his arms crossed.Shadow came in with a small vile that was stained red. "Here he is now."  
  
"I got it." Shadow said holding out the vile so Eggman could take it.  
  
"Thank you Shadow." Eggman said taking the vile. "See, Shredder, I told you He would return."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't believe I doubted you."  
  
"Whatever. I have it. And if you should be so kind as to provide me with a proper laboretory, I shall create the Shadow turtle for you."  
  
"On the 34th floor, but one thing, never call me kind."   
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hun, show him where to go." Shredder said. "You won't mind if I talk to Shadow do you, Dr?"  
  
"Oh, of course not. Shadow," Eggman did a rather unplesaent jesture to Shadow, and walked out. (I don't know what it was you and your sick mind will make something up, I'm sure.)  
  
Shadow nodded.  
  
"So that oversized oaf is your createor, is he?" Shredder asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So then what is he?"  
  
"He is my Master."  
  
"Indeed. He wouldn't mind if he turnd against you, would he?"  
  
"Of course he would, he's a hothead." Shadow responded.  
  
"Indeed. Listen, how would you like to join forces with me."   
  
"I greatly appreciate the offer but as much as I would like to take you up on that, I don't think I will."  
  
"I'm not interupting anything am I?" Asked Eggman who was secretly listening. "I need Shadow for just a second."  
  
"Of course," Shredder said.  
  
Shadow walked out to join the docter.  
  
Setting: Sewers of New York  
  
"We should go look for them, wouldn't want them to find..." Leo said.  
  
"Or cuase..." Mikey added.  
  
"Any trouble." Leo finished his sentence. "We will be able to find them if we split up. Mikey and Donny will take the west side of new york, and Tails and I will take the east side."  
  
"We can't do all of that in one night." Mikey said.  
  
"Well, Donny can take the Battle Shell out for a test drive."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Raph siad trying to stand up and colapsing back on the chair.  
  
"Sorry, raph, I don't think that you are in any condition to go out tonight." Leo said.  
  
"And what will you take, Leo?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could take..." He sort of gestured to Raph.  
  
"You are not taking my cycle." Raph said. "If I can't go along, no one is using my cycle."  
  
"Fine." Leo said. "Hey Tails, you think I'll fit in your plane?"  
  
"Not likely. It would probably be better to walk." Tails said.  
  
Setting: Foot Ninja Hide out (Again)  
  
"I have done it! I have finally done it. Arise Shadow turtle. Arise True Evil. Hoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!" Eggman cackled. ("That's all I get? Can't I gloat some more? Cackled I like that, Can I do it more often?" Author: If you don't stop, you will be replaced with that bulldog I saw yesterday. "I'll stick to the script.") 


	5. Search for Gerble Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The Search for gerble Boy.  
  
Setting: Streets of NYC: Night: All in trench coats.  
  
"O.K. tails, where would Sonic be?" Leo asked.  
  
"Arcade. Either that or a hotdog stand."  
  
"Great there are a hundred of those each on this side of the town alone." Leo said.  
  
"I guess we have to move fast then, don't we." Tails said cheerfully.  
  
"So, Mikey, where would you go first?" Donny asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Well you are almost exactly the same. Despite the fact that you two look nothing alike, and that you were in two different worlds, I would have thought you were seperated at birth."  
  
"Really?" Mikey aske Donny.  
  
"Well? We are not making any progress."  
  
"Oh, right, the comic book store." Mikey said cheerfully.  
  
"O.K. c'mon then." Donny said walking to the closest one.  
  
setting: sewers.  
  
Rapheal stood up and walked to thecoat rack where his coat and hat were hanging.  
  
"Rapheal," Master splinter said. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm goin' out to help 'em." Raph said putting on his hat.  
  
"I do not think that is wise."  
  
"Yeah, 'course ya don't. But I'm probably the only one who knows where the red guy went. Later Splinter." He said walking out.  
  
"Good luck, My son." Splinter said as Raph disappered.  
  
Setting: on a mountain outside of the city.  
  
"I want to go home. Sonic better get those Chaos emeralds fast." Knukles said looking at the full moon. "Angel Island, I will return."  
  
"Angle Island, huh?" Said a shodowy figure, that looked like a turtle, said walking up to him.  
  
"Go away." Knukles said.   
  
"I knew I'd find you up here. Not alot of people can bother you up here." the figure said.  
  
"I did not come to America to make friends."  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
"I have my resons. Why did you come to find me?"  
  
"I knew I could. I think I might be able to help you."  
  
"Do what get home?"  
  
"Yeah, That's it."  
  
"With out the Chaos Emeralds?"  
  
"Yeah, I know someone who might be able to send you back to Angle Island. If you can come with me, Eggman..."  
  
"Eggman? oh no, I'm not going to fall for any more of his tricks."  
  
"He has found a way back, he could go at any time, but the emeralds... Any way he can transport you home."  
  
"Take me to him." Knukles said.  
  
Setting: An arcade on the East side.  
  
Tails spotted a short kid standing on a chair and playing one of sonic's favorite games. The kid was wearing a trench coat like him and Leo.  
  
"Sonic you gotta come back with us." Tails said pulling on his trench coat.  
  
"Wait, I almost won."  
  
"Game Over" the game said.  
  
"Darn. Allright, I'm comin'. Could you give me a minute?" Sonic asked.  
  
Sonic went to the bathroom and whipped out his cell. "Amy, good your still up."  
  
"Sonic? Of course I'm up. It's 10:00 A.M. here. Something went wrong didn't it? I want you to come home right now before you get hurt."  
  
"Cool it, Ames, Nothing Happened, I was just wondering if you and cream were o.k."  
  
"We're fine Sonic."  
  
"Good, Can you tell Chris to tell his Gramps something for me?"  
  
"Sure Sonic."  
  
"I won't you to ask him if he could hack into Eggman's Security base."  
  
"I'll ask him. Should I have him call you back?"  
  
"Would you Ames? Your the best." Sonic exited the bathroom. "K, I'm ready."  
  
"I hope the others are looking for Knukles." Tails said.  
  
Leo whipped out the Shell Cell and called Donny. "Donny, ya there?"  
  
"Yeah, did you find Sonic."  
  
"Uh-hu, did you have any luck with the red guy?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"O.K. meet us back At HQ." Leo said hanging up. 


	6. Knuckles You Idiot

Disclaimer:The characters aren't mine but with the seven millenium items, oops, wrong FanFic. ^.-  
  
Knukles, You Idiot!  
  
Setting: right outside of Ninja Foot HQ.  
  
"Password?" Said a voice from behind the door.  
  
"Let me in or i'll make you into lunch meat." The figure said.  
  
"Correct." The person said and opened the door.  
  
"This way." The figure said, who now was stepping into the poorly lit building. He led Knckles to an elevator. "Get in, and I shall take you to see Eggman."  
  
Knuckles looked into the face of the person who told him the way to get home. He looked astonishingly like the turtle that stormed out of the sewer. But then, don't all the turtles look the same? He got into the elevator.  
  
"Let me in or I'll turn you into chopped suey." Said someone who showed up at the door.  
  
"Yes sir" Said the same quiverimg voice.  
  
((Some one has got to fire that door guy. Hey Tom! Come here. Your fired. "What?Why?" It's either me or Shredder, you decide. "I'll be outta here by sun up tommarrow. Can we still go on that date?" No. "RRRight. Well seeya around." Sure.))  
  
Setting: Turtles HQ  
  
"Well, where do you think Knuckles is?" Sonic asked sitting in the chair Raph just got out of.  
  
"Probably the same place Raph is." Mikey said.  
  
"And where would that be?" Donny asked.  
  
"I don't know. See if you can get in touch with him on the Shell Cell." Leo told Donny.  
  
"Right... All I'm getting is static." Donny said hanging up.  
  
"He most likley crushed it again." Leo said. As soon as he said that, Sonic's Cell rang.   
  
"I'll get that." Sonic said. "Amy, I thought you said you'd call tomorrow."  
  
"But Sonic, Eggman has just created a clone of a turtle. A giant one."  
  
"K, Ask the Doc to disarm the security system."  
  
"Right."  
  
"O.K. I don't think we Have time to ask a lot of questions right now, We got a big problem on our hands." Sonic said after he hung up the phone.  
  
"Not another one!" Mikey complained.  
  
"What is it sonic?" Tails asked.  
  
"Docter Eggman just created another clone. But this time, it was one of you." Sonic said pointing to the turtles.  
  
Setting:Foot HQ  
  
"Ah, there you are Knuckles," Eggman said with a huge smile.  
  
"Cut the crap, Eggman. Show me this thing to get me home, or I'm leaving right now." Knuckles said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh, Of course, of course." Eggman said. He led Knuckles to what looked like a dome shaped pile of junk. "Amaizng isn't it?"  
  
"Not quite the word I was looking for." Knuckles said, "So, what's the catch?"  
  
"Oh, not a big one,"  
  
"I knew there was a catch."  
  
"All you have to do is fight those turtle monstroseties." Eggman said. "Don't you see, Knuckles? They are the one's who want to keep you here, in America. Let's start with the red one." He said pointing to the shadows. Knuckles saw something move.  
  
"Sure." Knuckles said, throwing his trench coat aside. "Come out, little turtle."  
  
"Don't ya see, Knuckles he's lying to you again." Raph said still lurking in the shadows.  
  
Knuckles berrelled toward him, fist clenched and it hit his cut arm. The pain was so excrutiating, he fell to his knees. "Get up, Turtle."  
  
(("There's no way I am saying this. I don't beg." Fine. Tom! I thought I fired you. "Um, I thought I'd be a better writer?" Your fired. "Right. I'm gone" Sorry Raph, say what ever you want.))  
  
"Bring it on, gerble." Raph said, as he got back up. Knuckles came towards him again. He drew his blood stained syes, and got them knocked out of his hands once more. (("Why does this guy get to beat the crap out of me?" Cause your hurt and you lost alot of blood. "Fine.")) Raph still wearing his coat, picked them up again.  
  
"Knuckles your way home." Robotnick said. (("Robotnick? Seriously? I haven't ben called that in years!" Fine Eggman. "Thankyou."))  
  
My way home, knuckles thought longingly. He through anouther punch.  
  
Sonic, tails, and the rest of the turtles, stormed in to find, 2 turtles in the room, Knuckles, Shadow the hedgehog, Eggman, and the person who just came in, Shredder. Tails watched in horror as Knuckles hurt Raph.   
  
"Knuckles! You idiot! He tricked you into fighting someone that was already hurt? You have truly reached the lowest of the low."  
  
"Allready hurt?" Knuckles asked. Raph took off his coat to reveal that his wound was open again. "Eggman!"  
  
"Shadow, Spike, attack!" He yelled.  
  
Leo had to fight Spike(The "created" turtle), Mikey helped him. Sonic and tails were busy trying to fight shadow. The foot ninjas were attacking everyone, and Shredder eyed up Rapheal who was now on the ground. He kicked him a few times. "Pathetic. Shadow must have taken alot out of him."  
  
"No dought he did, Shredder, but you have yet to see his true power." Eggman said. "Well Shadow? What are you waiting for?"  
  
Shadow sped past the 2 he was fighting and knocked down everyone strait ahead of him like bowling pins. "That's the way Shadow!"  
  
"Please, he's bad enough without you egging him on" Sonic said to doctor eggman.  
  
"Was that a shot?" Eggman asked.   
  
"Duh" Sonic said.   
  
"Nevermind those turtles, Shadow get sonic!" He bellowed across the room. ((Hey, That wasn't in the script!! "Bug, off, this is my story now" You can't do this, Your fired! "Someone shut her up!"))  
  
"Sonic watch out!" Tails yelled.  
  
Sonic looked behind him, Shadow was coming at him full force. Sonic jumped out of the way just in time. Now with almost all of the foot ninjas on the floor, and barely flinching, And Spike and Shadow winning, Shredder was just about to strike Raph when he dissapeared in a flash of light. (("He escaped? Writers We need a script re-write here." "Right away, director Eggman." "I like that, Everyone you have to call me Director from now on." "Should we retake that scene?" "Yes")) He layed there motionless.  
  
"Retreat!" Leo yelled as they turned to leave.  
  
"What about Raph?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Leave him. We will be back for him later." Leo Said. ((" I can't leave him behind!" "Just do it and I wont hurt him I promise." "Your words as good as dirt." "What choice do you have?"))  
  
"Yes run like the cowards you are! Hoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!!" 


	7. Backstage Pass

Disclaimer: These are not the author's characters. I'm the author;)  
  
Backstage pass   
  
Setting: In the studio with the cameras off  
  
"And end it with me blowing up the world." Doctor Eggman said, talking to the script writers.  
  
"With you on it Director Eggman?" Asked one of them.  
  
"No you idiot!" Director Eggman yelled because yelling is fun. "ARen't you that door guy?"  
  
"Yes Director-Doctor Eggman sir." The withering and trembling boy-man said. "What is a boy-man?"  
  
"Are you questioning my narative skills?" Asked Eggman with a level head.  
  
"No Director Eggman."  
  
"I'm making you guard the front gate!" He ordered in power.  
  
"Yes sir, doctor Eggman sir." He said.  
  
"Tom is it?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Inever want to see you face in this tudio again! You understand me?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And make sure the director...I mean old director, 'cause I'm the new one now, doesn't come back."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Why do you get to tell the story your way? I thought you said we were partners." Shredder interupted.  
  
"Well how do you want to end the story?" double D. Eggman asked.  
  
"I want the turtles destroyed, and you as far away from me as possible." Shredder said still acting cool. "And another thing, You can stop narrorating, Egghead. WE're off screen."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I think your going to blow in 10...9..." Eggman said because he was the coolest director in the world.  
  
"I would rather work under whats-her-name's script than yours any day!" The hot head said. "Hot head who are you calling a hot head?!? You are the most coceded person on the face of the earth!"  
  
"...1... oops I guess I was off a little. Oh, yeah, thank you for that lovely compliment." Docter and now famous Director said.  
  
"You wouldn't know a commpliment if it bit you in the a..." Best we leave that part out, little kids you know.  
  
Setting: Near the dressing rooms.  
  
"Leo how could you let him right that into the script?" Raph asked leo.  
  
"Raph we need the money."  
  
"No we don't! We live in a sewer. how we even get money is beyond me!"  
  
"We work for it."  
  
"Well I say we un-write it." Gerble boy says. "Let's attack him head on and take the script into our own hands! But first I have a question."  
  
"What's that Sonic?" Blue boy asked.  
  
"Who's narrorating this thing?" Gerble boy looked behind a orange curtain to find...uh...  
  
"...Find... o.k. you found me now it's your turn to hide." Mikey laughed.  
  
Setting: Gate  
  
"Excuse me," Tom said approaching the booth.  
  
"What do you want, Tiny Tom?" Asked the person at the booth.  
  
"First off I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me that, second off, Dr. Eggman sent me to releive your duties.  
  
"I don't need to use the bathroom." The idiot said."Who called me an idiot?" He said looking into the nearsest bushes.  
  
"It was the wind." Tom said.  
  
"What gives you da autharty[correct spelling] to come out here and push me around tiny tom?"  
  
"Director Eggman. You can take it up with him."  
  
"Believe me, I will." The person in the booth left for the studio.  
  
"Allright! the easiest job in the whole studio and it's all mine." He said sitting in the allready warm chair.  
  
A beautiful girl (Me, the real director and script writer) comes up to the window and says in her sexiest voice, "Hi Tom, What are you doing out here? Guarding the entrance?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm sleeping on my... oh, yes, I mean, yeah I'm guarding the entrance." He says trying to act tough. "I'm not acting!"  
  
"Listen, Thomas, my dear sweet boy, can you please let your dear friend in. She would be forever greatful." She said as she leaned in and kissed his lips.  
  
Setting: Near the rooms.  
  
"Yeah, allright sonic! that's a perfect plan!" Tails said.  
  
"No it's not." Raph argued.  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!" They got louder. "Mikey, knock that off!"  
  
"Sorry, raph."  
  
"That's quite enough!" I... i mean, a female voice said from behind the quarelling twosome.  
  
"Your back!" tails said running to hug her.  
  
"Nice to see you too talis." She said with a smile."Now, here is what we're really going to do. I still have a few of those writers who are loyal to me and even more that will write for anyone if I pay them enough. So that leaves out...1... carry the 3... none of my writers. All I have to do is pay them to screw up the script on purpose right before you start filming and everything will be..."  
  
"Places everyone!" Eggman yelled. "Oooh, this is going to be fun."  
  
Setting: Set  
  
Noone came out.  
  
"The jig is up, Egghead." Sonic said alongside Mikey.   
  
"Eggman, your days as a writer are over." I said. I whip out my lipstick and put it one, it shines bright red on my lips."Now, who wants a wet one?"  
  
"Ah! keep her away from me!" Eggman said cowering behind Shedder.  
  
"Get away from me." Shredder said moveing and pushing Eggman aside.  
  
"O.K. you can have you job back, just don't kiss me!" Eggman pleaded.  
  
"That's better. I will call all of you when I have rewriten the script." Wow, that was By far the worst thing I've ever written, that's pretty bad, hope you got some laughs out of it. TLKL8R (Talk Later) 


	8. Author's Rewright

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine  
  
Behind the scenes:  
  
"The script is rewritten." I call up every one and give them new scripts.  
  
"This is lame! I Quit!" Dr. Eggman says.  
  
"But you win at the end."  
  
"I dooo? Oh goodie!"  
  
NYC:  
  
The turtles retreat, leaving Raph behind in enemy hands. Leo and the rest return to their liar.  
  
Leo punches everything he can find into near rubble. Its not like him to do this but he is really mad at the author for keeping the script like that. I mean he is mad because they were out numbered and had to retreat.  
  
"Come down, Leonardo." Master Splinter says.  
  
"How can I? I lost my brother to Shredder."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Your right." Leo looks away from his "punching bag" which happens to currently be an old coffee table with the glass broken out. Leo leaves the sewer and doesn't look back. "I will get him back. By myself, if I must."  
  
"Where's he going?" Sonic asked.  
  
"sigh We better follow him." Donny says. Every one follows him. He was going pretty fast, however sonic thought he was going incredibly slow. Just as Shredder is about to strike Raph, a flash of blue light rushes by. Shredder strikes nothing but air.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Over here, metal head." Raph says. He, getting caught in the moment, and Sonic pull down there eye lid and stick out their tongue.  
  
"Get them!" Shredder commands the high tech foot ninjas.  
  
"Not these guys again." Sonic moans.  
  
"Hold on," Donny says, "I can jam their circuitry."  
  
"No matter, they can still destroy you."  
  
"Shadow, Spike, get them!" Eggman yells and points to a rather large circle of animals that the tech ninjas already have surrounded.  
  
"Bring it on." Spike and Shadow say together. They start attacking.  
  
All but 20 foot ninjas jump on Raph in an effort to take advantage of his wounded self. There are about twenty on him and he has trouble even moving, much less getting them off. Leo, Donny and Knuckles all run over to him, but no sooner did they get within ten feet of him, then they were swarmed with the remaining foot ninja's.  
  
Mikey, Tails, and Sonic were the only two left. They looked at each other, then at the group. They realized they were the one's who would have to get back the Emerald. Sonic says to Mikey,  
  
"Cover me, I'm going in." Although Mikey and Tails tried to, Sonic was too fast and couldn't keep up. Good thing for Sonic the foot ninja were just barely keeping up with them. "I got it, now let's help your brother's." Mikey nods and runs after Sonic. Sonic examines it a little. Then he whispers to Tails, "This looks a little off. Look at it will ya?"  
  
"Sure, Sonic."  
  
Meanwhile, his brothers and Knuckles had a hand full. It took about an hour to pry everyone apart. The ninjas were lifeless on the ground, and the others were hyperventilating.  
  
Eggman just watched from the sidelines. "Well, that was fun. Now, I'm taking my Emerald and returning to Station Square... Where's my Emerald? I know I put it somewhere."  
  
"Heeya!" Comes a voice from behind Shredder. "Guess I really didn't need to do that. (Actually the only reason I did was because the author wanted to write him out because he's not the funniest character. Now I'm gonna go.)" "You are not supposed to tell every one that! Shredder is not going to like it when he wakes up."  
  
"Give me that emerald!"  
  
Tails whispers to Sonic, "You were right, Sonic. This is an old one of my emeralds. It's very unstable and it could blow up at any time."  
  
"Keep away. Mikey, go long." Sonic throws the Emerald to Mikey.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Give me that emerald!"  
  
"You want it?" Knuckles asked receiving it from Leo.  
  
"Yes I want it!" Eggman says.  
  
"Go get it." Raph says as he throws it out the window.  
  
"Oh! No! My precious emerald." Eggman goes after it. "Yes, I Got ...(bang)... it." 


	9. Final ly

Disclaimer: I am in the possession of none of these characters rights so don't sue me. Thank you. Please don't be mad. This chapter pretty much sucks, and I'm pretty darn tired.

"Wrench" Donny's voice came from under the Tornado.

"Thank you for helping me with this, Donny." Said Tails handing him the wrench.

"No problem, Tails. After all, you did help us take out Eggman… That should about do it." He said sliding out from underneath. He stood up and put the wrench back into the toolbox then turned to tails. "We should probably get back to the others. It's lunch time."

They walk back through the sewers to Donny's home where most of the others are waiting for them. Mikey and Sonic are arguing over what to eat for lunch…

"I say we should have pizza!"

"Well I want a chilly cheese dog!"

"Pizza!"

"Chili cheese dog!"

… And Leo and Splinter we trying to meditate in the corner.

"So, Where's Knuckles?" Asks Tails after looking around and finding no sign of him.

"He said he would be back soon." Sonic said.

"Hey, Raph's gone too." Said Donny.

They stare at each other all thinking the same thing. Then Donny says, "We better go find them. Fast."

"That's my middle name." Sonic says.

They search everywhere in NYC for the red duo. They searched every street, every building top, and every sewer. Sonic was the only one that found them, and he wasn't about to interrupt what they were doing.

Knuckles and Raph faced each other. "About what happened earlier… thanks."

"Any time, pal. But next time you better do the same for me." He got into a fighting stance and Raph did too. They lunged at each other and Knuckles was hit first.


End file.
